


Cover for Harsher, Weirder, Closer

by johnsredpants



Category: Sherlock (TV), Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants
Summary: Cover art forSpyre's'Harsher, Weirder, Closer'Follow me onTumblr





	Cover for Harsher, Weirder, Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harsher, Weirder, Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087556) by [Spyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyre/pseuds/Spyre). 




End file.
